


God Called In Sick Today

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Angst, Drama, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: When the Erasers come to capture Angel, they take Fang and Max instead. Why? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.
Kudos: 3





	God Called In Sick Today

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works, originally written in 2009. It was later expanded in my fic "Go Ascend With Ivy".

_Let's amend the classic story  
Close it so beautifully  
Steal away the darkened pages  
Hidden so shamefully_. - AFI, "God Called In Sick Today"

~ God Called In Sick Today ~

Without Jeb, the flock had been fending for themselves for years. As the younger kids so sweetly put it, Max was like their mom and Fang was like their dad. And Iggy was their big brother, or something. (Not that he didn't _want_ to be the dad...)

And then the day came that the Erasers were sent to bring Angel back to the School.

Only they found something much, much more interesting.

* * *

Max woke up in Fang's arms, which wasn't unusual. He was sitting up, which was also not entirely unusual. They were in a cage. Which was just wrong.

Slowly memories of their capture drifted back to her. Oh. So that's what was going on.

Outside the cage, she could hear the whitecoats whispering. She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but she caught the phrases "mated pair" and "next gen".

~end~


End file.
